"brother" YASSHI
| birth_place = Uji-shi, Kyoto, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ultimo Dragon Jorge "Skayde" Rivera | debut = October 21, 2000 | retired = }} , better known by his ringname "brother" YASSHI, is a Japanese professional wrestler, known for his appearances in El Dorado Wrestling, Dragon Gate, All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Zero1. He was an amateur wrestler before becoming a pro wrestler. He returned to Dragon Gate early in 2016 joining VerserK. Career Toryumon - Japan Tsujimoto debuted in Toryumon Japan as part of the T2P class as Stevie "brother" Tsujimoto. He was ranked second, roughly tied with Masato Yoshino, but far behind Milano Collection AT. Both he and Yoshino would join Milano's faction The Italian Connection, renaming to YASSINI and YOSSINO respectively. Tsujimoto did not like his new name, and after arguing with Milano, settled on "brother YASSINI". The Italian Connection began showing a divide, as Milano and YOSSINO were face oriented, whereas YASSINI and fellow ItaCon stablemates Condotti Shuji, Bakery Yagi and Berlinetta Boxer were all heels. YASSINI and Shuji would split from the ItaCon when they attacked Milano and YOSSINO with blue boxes. They renamed to brother YASSHI and Shuji Kondo respectively, and as of 2008 have remained together. Kondo and YASSHI brought Toru Owashi and Shogo Takagi (the unmasked Berlinetta Boxer) into their group, and renamed to Hagure Gundam. Dragon Gate - Aagan Iisou Veteran Dragon Gate wrestler Masaaki Mochizuki joined Hagure Gundam as the leader. The stable renamed to Aagan Iisou, which means roughly Villains all wear the same colors. They added Takuya Sugawara into the mix shortly after. Kondo, YASSHI and Sugawara formed a regular three man tag team. Kondo and Mochizuki began to argue over who was the ace of the stable, and Aagan sided with Kondo, kicking Mochi out of the group. All five members of Aagan Iisou - Kondo, YASSHI, Sugawara, Owashi and Takagi - were fired from Dragon Gate on December 31, 2004, for controversial and mostly unexplained reasons. All Japan Pro Wrestling After Kondo and YASSHI were fired from Dragon Gate, they surfaced in AJPW as part of DG alumni TARU's stable Voodoo Murders. On June 19, 2005 YASSHI and Kondo defeated Katsuhiko Nakajima and Tomoaki Honma in a tournament finals to win the vacated All Asia Tag Team Championship. On July 27 YASSHI unsucessfully challenged Taka Michinoku for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. After one sucessfull title defense YASSHI and Kondo lost the titles to Katsuhiko Nakajima and Kensuke Sasaki. On November 20 to December 5 YASSHI and Kondo participated at the 2005 World's Strongest Tag Determination League but they finished the tournament losing every match finishing with 0 points. On January 1, 2006 YASSHI won the January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal. On February 25 to March 10 YASSHI and Kondo participated AJPW Junior Tag League and they finished the tournament with a clean record of four wins and zero losses, advancing to the finals. On March 10 YASSHI and Kondo lost at the finals to Tokyo Gurentai (MAZADA and Nosawa Rongai). On June 25 to July 3 YASSHI participated at the AJPW Junior League at block A. Losing all three of his matches in the tournament, he finished last in block A. On January 1, 2007 YASSHI won the January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal for the second time. YASSHI started a feud with Katsuhiko Nakajima and it started when YASSHI faced Nakajima in a 1 contender match for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship but the match ended in DQ and the match was restarted but it ended in DQ and Nakajima get shot. After Nakajima won the World Junior Heavyweight title YASSHI challenged him to a rematch. On April 30 YASSHI unsucessfully challenged Nakajima for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On May 29 Six Man Tag Team Samurai! TV Cup Triple Arrow Tournament were YASSHI, Kondo and TARU advanced to the finals but lost to Katsuhiko Nakajima, Kensuke Sasaki and Seiya Sanada. On June 24 to July 1 YASSHI participated at the 2007 AJPW Junior League at block B. YASSHI finished the tournament with 2 only at this time defeating only AKIRA. On January 2 YASSHI and HATE participated in a tournament for the vacated All Asia Tag Team Championship YASSHI and HATE lost at the first round to GURENTAI (Minoru Suzuki and NOSAWA Rongai). On the next day YASSHI won the January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal for the third time. In February 2009, "brother" YASSHI left All Japan and the Voodoo Murders after the EXCITE SERIES 2009 Tour. Dragondoor/El Dorado YASSHI and Kondo reprised their alliance in the short lived Dragondoor promotion, as well as their three-man tag team with Takuya Sugawara. Although Toru Owashi and Shogo Takagi were both in the promotion, a full reunion of Aagan Iisou never happened. In El Dorado, YASSHI split from Kondo for the first time since their early days in the Italian Connection. YASSHI returned to the wrestling and Llave style he used in the early days of his career, and formed a stable of his own called the Nanking Fucking Wrestling Team alongside high school wrestling teammates Masaki Okimoto and Yuji Hino. It did not last long as he made few attempts to expand it, and after losing a match to Kondo in which the loser disbanded his faction, YASSHI reformed his alliance with Kondo. YASSHI retired in February 2009. Diamond Ring On December 9, 2012, YASSHI made a special appearance in Kensuke Sasaki's Diamond Ring. On February 11, 2013, he, TARU, Kazunari Murakami, Kengo Nishimura, Kento Miyahara and Taishi Takizawa reformed the Voodoo Murders, with YASSHI positioned as the leader of the group. Return to Dragon Gate On February 4, 2016, YASSHI returned to Dragon Gate, 11 years after his controversial firing, and reunited with his former Italian Connection stablemate Masato Yoshino. On May 11, YASSHI returned once again turning on Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY and joined VerserK were he was intruduced by Naruki Doi as the newst member of VerserK and YAMATO's replacement. On April 24 YASSHI and Doi unsucessfully challenged Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu) for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. After that YASSHI and Doi participated at the 2016 Summe Adventure Tag League at block A. They finished the tournament with a clean record of five wins and zero losses 10 points, advancing to the semifinals. During the Summe Adventure Tag League YASSHI started a feud with Eita when YASSHI and Naruki Doi defeated Takehiro Yamamura and Kaito Ishida after the match YASSHI attacked Yamamura and Ishida and Eita superkicked YASSHI and shoved him back and YASSHI challenged Eita for his Open The Brave Gate Championship. On September 9 YASSHI and Doi defeated Osaka06 (CIMA and Gamma) to advance to the finals. At the finals YASSHI and Doi lost to Over Generation (Dragon Kid and Eita) with Eita submmiting him before their match. On September 22 YASSHI unsucessfully challenged for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Flying Big Head'' (Diving headbutt) :*''Nice Jamaica'' (Bridging German suplex) - 2003-present; parodied from Don Fujii :*''Postore de la Noche'' (Rolling crucifix neck crank) - 2000-2003 *'Signature moves' :*''69'' (Spinning kneeling belly to belly piledriver) :*''Bad Boy'' (Somersault neckbreaker, sometimes from the top rope) :*''Bronx Buster'' (Slingshot seated senton to an opponent sitting in the corner) :*''Flying Worm'' (Slingshot 450° splash) :*Testicular claw :*''Turntable'' (Rolling cradle) :*''YASSHI Lift'' (Wrist-clutch Karelin lift) *'With Shuji Kondo' :*''Big Boy'' (Powerbomb (Kondo) / Bad Boy (YASSHI) combination) :*''Big Head Train'' (Aided headbutt) :*''Babylon'' (Aided somersault senton) *'Entrance themes' :*"WARNING" by 2Backka Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shuji Kondo **January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal (2006, 2007, 2009) *'Dragondoor' **Aquamarine Cup Tag Tournament (2005) - with Shuji Kondo *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Takuya Sugawara *'Tokyo Sports' **Tag Team of the Year (2006)- with TARU, Suwama, & Shuji Kondo *'Toryumon Japan' **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) - with Milano Collection AT and YOSSINO (1), and Condotti Shuji and Toru Owashi (1) Category:Wrestlers Category:Ultimo Dragon Gym 2nd Class Category:Nanking Fucking Wrestling Team Category:Aagan Iisou Category:Italian Connection Category:VerserK Category:Hagure Gundam Category:Dragon Gate Roster